


Aidan & Scarlet support conversation level A

by Max_The_Merc



Series: Aidan and Scarlet [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Support Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_The_Merc/pseuds/Max_The_Merc





	Aidan & Scarlet support conversation level A

Scarlet: I haven’t found Aidan anywhere this morning, so that means one thing… he’s training at the arena.

Aidan: Ah, Mr. Pell… we finally meet…

Scarlet: (Bullseye! And this looks to get interesting…)

Aidan: My name is Aidan, you slaughtered my father… PREPARE TO PERISH!

Scarlet: Hey, don’t go berserk on him! He’s helping you to train better after all.

Aidan: S-Scarlet! For how long have you been here?

Scarlet: More than enough, it seems.

Aidan: … This is only between you and me, ok?

Scarlet: Don’t worry your secret is safe with me. Ha ha. Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for your help on this last days, but I don’t know how to repay you.

Aidan: You’re welcome! And I think that we’re even since now.

Scarlet: Fair enough! Oh and by the way, I think I DO know you from somewhere!

Aidan: You do?

Scarlet: I think so, you were in the Red Eagle Brotherhood 5 years ago, weren’t you?

Aidan: Yes, I was! Wow, it’s been a while huh? I’ll be fair though. I remember we just had a little chat back then.

Scarlet: You’re right! Because you were on the infantry division while I was with the flyers.

Scarlet: … There is something that had puzzled me lately. What happened to you? How did you end up here?

Aidan: Well, it all began in my first battle. I got my first kill there, for someone else it should have been great but for me it was terrifying. I still have nightmares of that moment… Then we went to raid a village and I couldn’t stand seeing the villagers being taken bullied by my “comrades”… I was caught helping some kids to escape, the leaders saw that as a sign of weakness so they kicked me out. Since then I’ve survived by winning tournaments, being a best man at weddings, worked as a bodyguard… you know, non-lethal jobs. But for some personal reasons I got back into war work and shortly after I was captured by you guys and joined in.

Scarlet: I… I think I remember that battle. You see, back then the resistance was running low on money so my best soldiers and I joined the brotherhood to get some gold for the cause. Simple, right? Well, it was until that raid… we just found out that we were doing the same thing as the Nohrians do on Cheve and for me that’s unacceptable! So we took our first pay and left back home straight away.

Aidan: Well, I guess we’re alike in more than I thought, ha ha

Scarlet: Right? It’s curious how time goes by and the things that happen. Anyway, I’m glad that then and now we’re allies!

Aidan: Me too! And I hope in the future we stay as allies and friends!

Scarlet: Yes! I hope so, too!

Aidan: …

Scarlet: …

Aidan: So… you wanna take turns on hitting Mr. Pell?

Scarlet: Ha ha ha, sure! I call dibs for the first strike!

Aidan: Well then, do your worst!

*Aidan and Scarlet attained support level A*


End file.
